owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowley Eusford
Crowley Eusford 「クローリー・ユースフォード, Kurōrī Yūsufōdo」 is a thirteenth progenitor among vampires and a member of Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction. Appearance Crowley is tall and muscular with broad shoulders. He has dark red bangs, and the rest of his hair is dark brown. His long hair kept in a braid that comes over his shoulder on the left side of his neck. He has a single piercing in either ear. Like all vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. As a progenitor, he does not wear the standard uniform for vampire soldiers. He wears black boots with white heels and toes that reach below his knees. He wears white pants and a white army shirt; the top buttons are undone to show his pecs. He has a black belt with a chain on the right side and his scabbard on the left. He wears a black sleeve and glove over his right arm, and this sleeve is fastened to his the cape that covers his left shoulder and reaches the back of his right shoulder. The sleeve has two white stripes at the end. He has a second cape trailing from his waist to the back of his knees. Personality Crowley is a calm and patient vampire who enjoys fighting any opponent. Even when he is in a tight spot, he remains calm and pleasant. When Ferid orders him to run across the battlefield, lets him fight for a minute, and then tells him he does not care if he lives or dies, he only looks mildly disappointed. He is willing to kill humans without hesitation and use them as bait to attract the more enemy soldiers. Crowley is almost always in the company of his aides, Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle. History He joined Ferid Bathory's faction because he believes Ferid always makes things interesting. Story Shinjuku Arc Crowley first appeared in chapter 10 when Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi's squad encountered him on their way to Shinjuku and intentionally rammed their hummer into him. He easily stopped it with one hand. Special Private Yoichi Saotome fired arrows at him, but he activated his sword, easily blocking the attack. He then slashes at Yoichi, but Shinoa and Mitsuba Sangū manage to deflect the attack. Shinoa warns her squad that he is armed with a first-class weapon, but he quickly steps behind her before she can finish talking. Kimizuki defends Shinoa while Yu cuts off his sword arm. In response, Crowley smiles, complements them, and asks who they are. His unreasonably chill response unnerves Yu. His two female aides (Horn Skuld and Chess Belle) arrive and inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requested his presence on the front lines. Disappointed, he smiles at Yu, pats him on the shoulder, and promises to see him again before taking off. Like Ferid, he calls the teenagers as lambs. He finally makes it to the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. The squad he fights with before heading there makes it before him, despite the fact he left first. This may be because he had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while they simply went straight through it. Crowley arrives as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing him, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Yuichiro Hyakuya while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Crowley pins down Sergeant Shinoa Hiragi, and she screams. He straddles her with his hand around her neck. When she tells Yu to run, he moves that hand to her mouth, informing her that cattle do not talk. He bites her on the left side of her neck, and Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Shinoa by a few feet. Returning to Ferid, Crowley asks for orders. Ferid questions Guren, who he has by the neck. The monster attempts to kill Shinoa, and Mika blocks the attack with his body, resulting in a serious injury. Shinoa hugs him, returning Yu to normal. Major General Shinya Hīragi snipes at Ferid, causing a small injury to Ferid's shoulder. The Shibuya Main Army arrives to reinforce the humans. Crowley asks Ferid for orders. Ferid says he is going to leave and tells Crowley he can live or die, whichever he pleases. Ferid suggests they both just go home and claims he did what he wished to do. Crowley asks what Ferid wished to do, but Ferid claims that is his secret. Crowley retreats with the other vampires while Ferid grabs ahold of Mika. Nagoya Arc In chapter 27, the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army attacks Nagoya. In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Skull, but Crowley helps take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival. He waits with Chess and Horn, pondering over the demon weapons and wondering which high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound. In chapter 31, Yoichi fires Gekkōin at Crowley but he catches the manifested Gekkōin with his hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Yoichi recognizes Crowley as the vampire noble his squad encountered on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire attack. Guren and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn, and Chess wait for them. Horn speculates that the humans may be preparing an attack strong enough to wipe out all of them. Crowley agrees but adds that the humans may have an entirely different objective. Crowley decides to capture one of the humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Both Chess and Horn mention they do not like Lord Ferid because he is devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there is never a dull moment with Ferid. He then orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their more knowledgeable officers. Shinya and Guren attack Crowley, but he easily negates their attacks at close-range. Crowley swings Guren into Shinya, throwing the pair straight through the wall behind him. Crowley, Chess, and Horn step toward them. In chapter 32, Crowley easily parries each of Guren and Shinya's attacks while only using one hand to hold his sword. Shinya and Guren struggle but manage to escape through a hole in the wall after they knock up enough dust. Crowley's hand reaches through the wall and grabs Shinya by the chest, but Guren swings at the hand and drives it back. Guren puts Shinya's arm over his shoulder as they run down the hall. Crowley breaks through the wall and states that he hates running. He attacks them and cuts through Guren's left shoulder before remembering that he does not want to kill these two. Guren orders Shinya to abandon him and continue the mission. Crowley allows it. Before Shinya can flee, the ground beneath Guren and Crowley breaks apart with Yu jumping through the floor. In chapter 33, Yu attacks Crowley but he easily blocks it and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. Guren orders Shinoa Squad to leave. Crowley recognizes Yu as the one who went berserk in Shinjuku and comments that this battle has taken an unexpected turn. Chess complains that the group blabbers too much and Horn asks Crowley if they can dispose of them. Crowley says no and states that this may be something for Ferid to deal with. Guren orders Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save Shinya and escape. Goshi makes an illusion of flames and magma, which startles Chess. Horn comments that the illusion is powerful enough to affect nobles, and Crowley once again wonders who the humans acquired such power from. Crowley swings his sword and rips out the wall, commenting that Guren has been abandoned. Crowley orders Chess and Horn to restrain Guren and take him with them. Equipment A first-class vampire sword. It drinks his blood by piercing his hand with spikes that pierce his palm and go through the back of his hand. The sword has a distinctive knuckle guard and quillon. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Crowley is naturally far stronger and more powerful than a human. Being a thirteenth progenitor, he is very strong among vampires. He can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, he also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if he so chooses. Crowley displayed his strength to superhuman levels. He's capable of blocking vehicles running at him in full speed with one hand. During the battle at Nagoya, he's even capable of catching the manifestation of Yoichi's Gekkōin directed after him - unharmed. Trivia * It seems that Crowley was named after Aleister Crowley. * Crowley is an Irish name meaning "hunch-backed." Quotes * "Whoa! Wow. Not bad for a bunch of humans. Who are you?"--''Crowley to Shinoa's squad upon getting his arm cut off by them, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "I'll let you go this time. But next time... I'm going to enjoy sipping on your blood. See you later, my cute little lambs."-- Crowley'' to Shinoa's squad when he receives orders to join Ferid Bathory, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Cattle don't talk."--''Crowley to Shinoa Hiragi while pinning her down on the battlefield at Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "A Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "What the heck? Looks like something dangerous..."--''Crowley when Yuichiro Hyakuya transforms, Chapter 13, "A Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Once those humans get here, I hope things will get more interesting."--''Crowley to Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "It's okay. One or two doesn't matter. It's not like a human life is worth much. After all, we've got others."--''Crowley when Chess accidentally kills a hostage, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "I was just wondering if the humans might be getting a little too powerful, too fast. See... Humans have always had a lust for power, even if it meant delving into the forbidden to get it. But were they ever this strong before? It makes me wonder. Is someone, somewhere... giving humans information they have no business having?"--''Crowley to Horn and Chess, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings"'' * "What's this bird-thing?"--''Crowley while manhandling black demon Gekkōin's manifestation attack, Chapter 31, "Shinya and Guren"'' References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Founders Category:Male Characters